1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus, an image display method, and a recording medium in which a computer program is recorded, for displaying a preview image.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, in order to output document data such as text and image created by a creator on an application activated in a personal computer, through an image forming apparatus such as a printer and a multi-function machine, a printer driver is installed in the personal computer.
Moreover, the so-called preview function is in widespread use, and in the preview function, the form of an output to be outputted from a printer is displayed on a display section of a personal computer using such a printer driver so that a creator is able to confirm the output in advance on a screen of the display section.
On the other hand, a patent document (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-157121) discloses an information processing apparatus that saves inputted document data as intermediate data, and displays a preview image on a display section based on the saved document data.